


Imagine Natasha calming you down after a panic attack

by GinnyLily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time ever writing Nat and I’m not sure how it turned out… I hope you like it. Requested by anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Natasha calming you down after a panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing Nat and I’m not sure how it turned out… I hope you like it. Requested by anonymous.

You were hot and cold at the same time. Your hands were sweating, even after repeatedly wiping your palms on your pants. Your breathing was short and fast. You didn't feel like enough oxygen was reaching your lungs. You were shaking. So much that your legs wouldn't hold you anymore. You slid down the wall until you found yourself crouched on the floor, your arms wrapped around your knees, your head bent forward, trying to breathe.

You felt sick and dizzy. You couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough air in the room. It felt like the walls were closing in on you. Panic kept you conscious. You could feel the adrenaline rushing through your body, making it alert. Yet you felt so numb. Panic. There was only panic. You were going to die. Right here, right now.

You heard the blood pumping through your body. You heard your own heartbeat, faster, so much faster, than it should be. You tried to breathe in, but there was no air. You pulled your legs closer to your body, tried to hide your face. Your mouth was dry. You ached for water. But there was none. No water, no air, no gravity. You felt dizzy. You weren't sure where the floor was, where the ceiling. Your view became blurry. You needed air. But there was none.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!”

Somebody called your name. You didn't recognize the voice. You could barely hear it over the sound of your own heart pumping blood through your veins at rapid speed.

“(Y/N)!” the voice called again.

It sounded nearer than before. You still felt dizzy. You still couldn't breathe. You were cold and you were sweating.

“(Y/N), can you hear me? It's me, Nat!”

You opened your eyes. Your vision was still blurry. The world around you was spinning. You couldn't talk, your mouth was too dry. There was no air.

A figure was crouching beside you. Black and red. The figure moved towards you a little. Then it spoke to you. A woman's voice. It sounded familiar. “(Y/N), you are okay. Don't worry, I got you.”

You heard the woman speak but her words didn't make any sense.

“Hey, can you hear me? It's Nat! (Y/N), are you okay? You look pale.”

You blinked a few times. A face – blurry, but still recognizable – came into view. A pretty face. Green eyes, worried green eyes, were looking at you. A hand pushed some of the short red hair back, that framed the face.

“Nat?” you managed to say. Your throat was dry and your tongue was sticking to the top of your mouth.

“Yes, it's me. Are you okay?”

You shook your head. You could barely breathe. It was hot. You were sweating. Your head was spinning.

“Is it okay if I touch your arm?” Nat asked and you nodded.

A warm hand was placed on your right forearm. You flinched and closed your eyes.

“It's okay,” Nat's voice said next to you. “Look at me.”

You did what she told you and turned your head a little.

“Very good. Now breathe with me.” She started to breathe deeply in and out and you tried to do the same but it didn't work. There was no air.

Tears started welling up in your eyes as you hastily gasped for air. The grip on your forearm tightened for just a second.

“Easy there. Just one breath at a time.” She showed you again and this time you managed to take in some air.

“Good. Try it again, like this.” She breathed, then you breathed.

It took a few minutes until your breath steadied but with it the spinning eventually stopped. You heartbeat calmed down a little and you now realized that you were sitting on the floor of the conference room leaning onto a wall next to the door. You had a vague memory of shouting and explosions and something that awfully looked like a dead body, but you weren't sure when or why this happened.

All you knew was that Nat was sitting beside you, her hand still on your arm.

“Feeling better?” she asked quietly.

“A little,” you coughed. Your mouth was still dry.

“Hold on, I'll get you some water.” Nat stood up and returned just a few seconds later with a bottle of water, that she opened for you. You took the bottle in your still shaking hands and while drinking the cold water greedily, accidentally spilled some on yourself.

You had almost emptied the bottle when you handed it back to Nat. You felt better now, not as dizzy but still slightly shaken.

_The mission_ , you remembered, _something went wrong._

“Is...is everyone okay?” you asked, not sure if you wanted to hear the answer.

But to your relief, Nat nodded. “Yes, we all made it. Clint needs stitches and I think Steve has already destroyed three punching bags but other than that, we're fine.” A small smile tucked at the corner's of her mouth.

“Thank god,” you mumbled. 

You sat in silence for a while, when Nat finally asked: “How are you doing? You were suddenly gone and then I found you here, looking absolutely terrified.”

“I'm...alright,” you lied.

“Don't lie to me!”

“Fine, I'm...pretty shaken up...” you admitted.

“You want a hot chocolate? I always drink hot chocolate when I'm feeling a little down.”

You tried to smile but it turned out slightly wonky. “That would be great, thanks.”

Nat helped you to stand up and allowed you to lean onto her while walking to your room on shaky legs.

With a giant mug of hot chocolate in hand and a soft blanket covering half of you body, you waited for Nat to return. After making sure you were okay, she left you alone for a couple of minutes to tell the others that you were safe.

However, when she came back she found you still in the same position as she left you but with hot tears streaming down your face.

“(Y/N),” she said in shock and squeezed in next to you on the couch.

You couldn't speak just now. It had all come back to you. The screams, the explosions, the fear. Then you had remembered the woman. She had been trapped in her car when you were running towards her, but you didn't make it in time... After that you had left, disorientated and scared until you had finally found your way back int o the Avengers facility.

You told Nat all this while crying your eyes out. She reassured you that you couldn't have done anything, that the explosives had already been in the car, that you would've been blown up yourself if you had tried to free her.

It took two packs of tissues and about a thousand reassuring words and hugs from your friend until you could finally stop crying. Nat got up and made you a new hot chocolate, since the other one had become cold by now.

For the rest of the night you sat close together on your sofa, drinking lots of hot chocolate and talking about different things. Nat even managed to make you laugh once or twice. When you finally went to bed at three in the morning, she promised to stay with you and sleep on your couch, in case you woke from a nightmare.

 


End file.
